All This Time
by missdallywinston
Summary: Whenever she invaded his thoughts, he couldn't think of anything else. He missed her that much. He had no clue how, after over a decade, she still had him in the palm of her hand. Why had he never been able to just move on?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:) This is a new multi chapter and I've been working on it for a long time! I hope you like it because this story means a lot to me :)**

**Enjoy!**

_**1.**_

_**Aria**_

It was a Sunday night and Aria stuck to her normal routine. Wash the dishes, do the laundry, clean the living room, rest. She hated Sundays; it was always the same cycle. Setting down a plate, Aria glanced at the clock. It was a quarter past ten. Aria sighed and stepped out of the kitchen, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink. God, she wished she had a maid.

Aria stepped up the stairs of her house and knocked on the first door on the right. The light was still on and Aria sighed. Her kids knew the rule- lights off by ten on school nights. Why did they always disobey? There was no answer on the door, so Aria knocked again. "Hey, Chloe, you need to go to bed, sweetie."

"Mom, I'm thirteen! Why do I have a bed time?" her daughter yelled, yanking the door open.

Aria swallowed hard. She was not in the mood for this right now; Aria was at her wit's end. "It's not a bed time, it's a rule of the house. So follow it, okay?"

"Matt isn't in bed, either!" Chloe protested.

"And I'll deal with him next," Aria explained. "Go to bed, okay? You've got school in the morning."

Chloe rolled her eyes and slammed the door. Aria was a second away from reprimanding her, but didn't have the energy. She stepped further down the hall and knocked on her son's door. There was no response, so Aria crept inside. She saw her son, clearly fake sleeping, in his bed. She figured he had heard his sister's shouts and knew he was going to get in trouble next for being up.

"Matt, baby, are you really asleep?" Aria whispered.

Her eight year old's eyes shot open and he shook his head. "I can't sleep."

Aria smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Try harder." She turned to leave the room, but heard him say mom quietly. "Yes, love?"

"I need you to sign a permission slip. We've got a field trip coming up. We need chaperones, too. Could you do it?" he asked.

Aria was annoyed that he hadn't brought this up before bed time, but nodded. "Yeah, I'll see if I can. I'll sign it in the morning. Just go to sleep, sweetie."

"Night, mom."

After Aria left the upstairs, she stepped down stairs and resided in the kitchen. Aria poured herself an overdue glass of wine and gulped the majority of it down. It had been a long day. Her life was honestly a long day after long day. She liked her life alright, but as of lately, things had just been bugging her. She needed to get out more.

She grabbed her laptop and rested it on the counter. As she opened a new window, she heard the door click open. After a minute, her husband, John, walked into the kitchen. He gave her chaste kiss on the forehead.

Aria pulled her head away and raised her eyebrow. "Where were you? You missed dinner, you didn't call. It's almost eleven o'clock!"

Her husband groaned, "I'm sorry, our meeting ran late."

"Are you sure?" Aria accused bitterly. A few months ago, it had come out that John had cheated on her multiple times in the last three years. He vowed that he had stopped seeing the woman since Aria found out, but Aria always felt as if he was lying. Maybe it was her because of her weak trust issues, but whenever John worked late nights, she couldn't help but think he was repeating old mistakes.

"Aria, baby, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not seeing her anymore? I love you."

_Then, why'd you do it in the first place? _Aria thought. Instead of saying that though, she rolled her eyes like her daughter had and checked her email. She hadn't checked it since noon and was eager for a new message about a job. Currently, she was working as a substitute to the local school district. She did have a job at the city's newspaper, but her section got ripped out of the monthly issues, causing Aria to lose her job. But about a week ago, Aria had seen a job offer at a publishing firm. It was her dream, honestly. To represent aspiring authors and critique stories? It sounded perfect to her ears. And if it got her out of this house, even better.

Aria scrolled through junk emails before a sender caught her eye. Charlotte Hunter, that was the name of her hopefully new boss. Aria eagerly opened the email and squealed with excitement. John, who had been snacking on cookies she had baked a few days ago, silently questioned her.

"Well, you know how I've been looking for a job?" Aria started. John nodded, so Aria continued. "There was a publishing job and they want to meet me! I'm so excited!"

"It's just a job, Aria," John told her. Aria's face fell and he backed away from the counter. "I'm gonna head to bed."

Aria nodded and watched as he walked away. A part of her always wished that she had filed for divorce after his infidelities came about, but she couldn't. She remembered how hard it had been on her and Mike when they were teens when her parents separated. She wouldn't do that to Chloe and Matt. She was proud of the fact that her children didn't even know.

And she loved John. They had met right after Aria turned nineteen at a frat party. He was one of the only guys who wasn't wasted or just plain stupid. He was a few years older than her, but Aria was no stranger to age difference. Aria got pregnant with Chloe only eight months later and the two had a slight shot gun wedding. Despite the bad timing, Aria never regretted marrying him. John, until a few years ago, treated her right and got along great with her family and friends. Every Christmas, Byron and Ella would welcome him with open arms. Aria partially thought they were just happy it wasn't Ezra she was married to, but Aria tried to never let herself think about _him._

After she ordered him to, Ezra left Rosewood and started a new life in god knows where. Aria would be lying if she said she never missed him. She remembered going to Apartment 3B a few weeks after the true crime novel secret came out and was determined to ask him one last question. When she got there, though, he wasn't there. She had used her spare key and stepped inside and she remembered how her jaw dropped when she saw none of his belongings. The only thing that was there was a sealed envelope next to the sink labeled, _For Aria_.

Her eighteen year old self had sat on that bare apartment floor for hours, sobbing her heart out over the letter, the fact that he was really gone, even though he was respecting her wishes, and that they would never see each other again. Aria still had the letter. It was in a box in the very top of her closet, subsiding next to a whole lot of other memories. In that box, was everything she loved about Ezra. Winesburg, Ohio was there, as well as the B26 poem, the spoon from their coffee date, a coaster from Snookers, a pair of boxers she'd stolen from him, and pictures of the two of them. She never did have the heart, nor would she ever have the heart, to throw any of the items out. Ezra was only in a smidgen of her life, and that teeny tiny part was just the box in the closet, and Aria couldn't ever shake him completely.

Aria never thought she'd get over him, and it did still hurt, but it eventually got easier. It definitely got easier after meeting John. John had introduced Aria to love again, though Aria never loved John nearly as much as Ezra. Aria always wondered where he was and if Ezra had a "John"- someone he loved but not as much as her, a wife that never quite compared to his true soul mate.

Whenever Aria was super down in the dumps, which was a lot recently, she would think of how shocking it was that her husband wasn't Ezra Fitz. She would be surprised that her kids didn't look like spitting images of the man she loved so much in high school. She would be in awe that the house she was living in wasn't in her old teacher's name.

But the past was the past and she got what she got.

_**Ezra**_

Ezra Fitz, despite it being a little past ten, was already nestled in his bed. It had been a tiring day and all he wanted to do was crash. But, once he got comfortable, he just couldn't sleep. So instead, he laid there in his one bedroom apartment, staring up at the ceiling. The apartment honestly reminded him of the one he had in Rosewood. The kitchen and living room was practically the same, but his current one was more spacious and the bedroom was segregated by a door.

Ezra tossed and turned more, and wished like hell he had someone to cozy up to at night. He was about forty years old and he was still single. He had had partners since her, but none compared to Aria. There had been Rebecca, who was a few months after Aria, but she got to needy and turned Ezra off. After that he had ran into Jackie of all people and sort of reconciled. Predictably, that went nowhere fast and Ezra went back to being a bachelor. Then he had found Naomi. Naomi was absolutely the polar opposite of Aria – yes, he compared every girl to her – but Ezra still loved her. After a year and a half, they got married. Naomi and him were great, but then grew strained. After four years of marriage, it was sayonara. Then there had been so many noncommittal relationships that Ezra could barely remember half. Finally, a year ago, Ezra said screw it and stopped searching. He had then devoted his life to his writing.

His first book got published when he was twenty nine, a few years after he left Rosewood and Aria behind. That novel was all about her and their tragic love story. Sadly, it didn't sell very well. Ezra always wondered if Aria had read it, or even heard of it. But part of him felt like if she had seen it, she would've burned it or was repulsed by just seeing his name on a book cover, not caring about who the plot surrounded.

After that book bomb, he dabbled in horror stories – he paraphrased and exaggerated a lot of A torture – and they sold decently. His top selling book was about a mad house inspired by Radley. Besides the scary stories, he had done random short stories or poems.

Nowadays, he worked as a publisher at a company in Manhattan, which was where he lived. It seemed like the most suitable place for him. But he sort of did always think about how he and Aria had planned moving to New York City together. He wondered where on earth she was, but doubted that she felt the same way.

He always wondered if she got that long letter he wrote her. Ezra remembered it all; he had packed up all the boxes and was about to call his friend to come over and help, but first pulled out a notebook and wrote Aria a heartfelt message.

He wrote and wrote about how he really loved her and how he had been an idiot, along with other things. Looking back, it was probably too cheesy for her and she didn't care about what he had to say. That or she never got it. Ezra imagined the new owners of 3B finding it before Aria and laughing at how lovesick he was after reading it.

It was weird thinking that good, old 3B in Rosewood. That apartment had held so many memories, good and bad, and to think that someone was in there, completely unaware of the occurrences that happened.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he cursed internally for thinking about her. Ezra knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now. Whenever she invaded his thoughts, he couldn't think of anything else. He missed her that much. He had no clue how, after over a decade, she still had him in the palm of her hand. Why had he never been able to just move on?

He was just so pathetic it sickened him.

But, he knew why. He knew he couldn't let it go just because of how they ended it. He never imagined him and Aria breaking it off for good, forever, but if he would've had to imagine it, he would have expected that the pair would end amicably. Nothing, not one thing, could have prepared him for how they actually ended things. The cruel, yet deserved, words Aria had screamed at him stuck in his head like an overplayed, hit song.

Sighing, he flipped his pillow over and decided to get to sleep. It was a big week ahead of him since one of the publisher's at his firm retired. His secretary went through applicants earlier today and called in a few people to meet on Tuesday. Ezra hated interviewing people, but was trying to be positive about the whole thing.

That was the mindset he had been trying to maintain for a while. Just stay positive.

**(A/N:) Well, there's chapter one! Don't forget to review :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:) Second chapter here we go! Enjoy :)**

_**2.**_

_**Aria **_

"John, I told you yesterday! I told you that I had the interview and wouldn't be able to take the kids, so you said you would handle it!"

It was now Tuesday morning and Aria was frantically in a hurry to get to her extremely early business meeting. Last night, after receiving an email with the requested time, she had asked her husband to handle taking the kids to school. Now, the kids had to be there in twenty minutes and Aria needed to get ready.

"It won't matter if you're late, just take the kids," John suggested, grabbing his coffee mug. Aria knew from experience that once he picked up the coffee she made him in the morning, he would be out the door in thirty seconds.

Aria let out a puff of angry breath from her nose and snatched the cup from his hand. "No! You haven't driven the kids to school since Chloe was in fifth grade! You can handle it this one time!"

"It won't be one time if you get the job," John pointed out. "What will we do then?"

She knew it. She knew he didn't want her going back to work. She had been out of a job for almost a year and the house was noticeably cleaner, the dinners she cooked had been prepared earlier, and life was easier. Easier for John.

But it was in no way easier for Aria. Cleaning, cooking, _housewife-ing_… it wasn't for her. It wasn't the life she wanted. Why couldn't he understand that? Why couldn't he just look at things from her perspective for once?

"We'll figure it out," Aria barked. In anger, she poured the coffee down the drain and unplugged the brewer. "There's a Starbucks in the shopping center right next to the kids' school. Pick a coffee up there and then go to work."

He looked at her, astonished, as she stomped away. "Aria!" he yelled from behind her, but she kept walking up the stairs. She knocked on Chloe's door insistently before her daughter finally opened up, still not in her full uniform.

"Chloe, hurry up. You're going with your dad today, so you need to be ready sooner."

Before her daughter could argue, Aria closed the door and headed to her next child, who was just walking out of the bedroom. "Same goes for you, too."

As she started heading to her room, John stopped her and tapped her shoulder. "I have to get to work too, you know?"

Aria looked at him incredulously and wondered why no one in her life ever put her happiness before their own. She didn't mean to sound selfish, but it made her feel impeccably unloved. Love was when you put someone before yourself, and as of lately, no one did. With John, it was all about John. She hadn't talked to the girls in forever. And her parents, they were always busy.

Ezra had been the only person who ever really put her before everything. He left jobs for her, risked his career for her, put her before his possible child… everything he did – well, most things he did – were for her utter happiness. And Aria would bet her ass that Ezra would've taken the kids to school.

Shaking him from her thoughts, Aria sighed. "John, it would mean so much to me if you took them. I really want this job and I won't get it if I'm late on the first day. I _need_ this job. You've been at that office for years. They won't care if you're late. So, please, just do this. For me?"

John huffed before relenting. "Fine, but if they aren't ready in the next five minutes, you take them."

Aria nodded as she walked away and decided not to start a fight about how much he talked about her children as if they were some heavy burden. One battle at a time.

She knocked on Chloe's door again before entering without acceptance. "Chloe, come on, you've gotta get going."

"Why can't you take us?" her daughter asked, clearly annoyed with the rush.

Aria clenched her jaw. "I told all of you last night that I had a job lined up for me. I've got to get ready for it and can't take you two today."

Chloe turned back to doing her hair, which was perfectly fine without any styling. Aria sighed, "Honey, your hair looks fine. It doesn't need all the product and time."

"Oh my God, will you quit rushing me?!" Chloe screeched.

Aria was taken aback by her daughter's tone and she tilted her head at Chloe. "Do not use that tone with me."

"Just leave!"

She obeyed, simply because she needed to go check on Matt. As she stalked away, Aria put it on her mental to-do list to talk to Chloe about respect because that occurrence was certainly anything but.

Eventually, Aria practically shoved her children down the stairs towards an impatient, foot-tapping John. They grabbed their back packs as John took his keys off the hook near the door. The three headed outside and before the door closed, John sarcastically told Aria, "Your welcome for me taking them."

Aria gaped at the words. Yeah, she was a mother, but he was a father. She was not the only one supposed to take care of them. Snarling her lip in wrath, she stomped up towards the stairs to get ready, attempting to forget the whole morning.

Soon enough, she was out the door herself in a sophisticated-but-not-too-sophisticated blazer and simple, modern Jackie Kennedy looking dress. She missed the days she had worn knee highs and comic book patterned dresses, but what could she do? She was a grown up woman and no grown up woman walked around in platforms, leather, and feather earrings.

In twenty minutes, she stepped inside the elite building and was immediately struck with a good feeling. Aria could picture herself walking into the slightly cold office every day and wanted the position even more than she always had. She wished she had been more career focused in the last few years, loving the feeling of seeing people loving work and mingling at the copy machine. She missed this.

Marching towards the elevator, she walked right past the list of other publishers. If she hadn't moved past it, though, she would've been way more prepared for what was about to happen, or never would have made it to the third floor.

Moments later, the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to the third floor. Aria and a few others stepped out, going various directions. Aria saw a flyer with the description of her potential job and a room label. She smiled to herself as she stepped to room 317. Walking into the waiting room, she still hadn't noticed the plaque outside the door that read _Ezra Fitz_.

_**Ezra**_

"The applications are in a stack on your desk. Everyone should be here soon, so get ready," his secretary, Charlotte, advised. She was an older woman, who owned around six cats. Ezra smiled at her weakly, trying to be nice, but was really annoyed with the task of finding a new publisher for the firm. Couldn't the task be put on to someone else? Why him? He hated interviewing people, watching them either squirm or be a total kiss ass.

A few minutes later, before Ezra even got to look at the files, his secretary knocked on his door and announced that the applicants 11, 4, and 7 were there. Ezra just nodded and told her to send them in in order.

Number 4, Lisa White, was qualified enough but Ezra couldn't even fathom working with the astoundingly boring woman every day. Soon enough, though, the interview came to an end and Lisa left his office. Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to prepare himself for the rest of the menial meetings. Sighing, he pressed the buzzer and told Charlotte to send in the next one.

He heard her outside call out number seven and Ezra quickly grabbed the seventh file from the stack. As footsteps approached the door, he opened the folder. The second he read the name on the form, his heart leapt into his throat and his stomach dropped to his feet. No possible way was this happening.

Outside the door, a similar ordeal was happening. Aria had stood up and walked towards the office door, skimming over the name tag on the outside. _Ezra Fitz, publisher_, was inscribed on a small plaque.

Her heart stopped. Ezra Fitz wasn't that common of a name. She wrenched her hand away from the door knob just thinking that the guy who had smashed her heart into bits – which still had never fully healed – was sitting right behind the door.

The secretary near the door got her attention. "You can go in, Miss. He knows you're coming in."

She mumbled, "He knows." Tears welled up in her eyes as she stepped away, shaking her head. This wasn't happening. She was dreaming. She was having a nightmare.

"Miss, is everything alright?"

Shaking her head more vigorously, Aria stumbled backward. Before she could react, though, the door clicked open. On the other side was Ezra, her Ezra, desperately needing to see if the Aria was outside of it.

As he pulled open the door, she was. Ezra's jaw dropped just at the sight of her. She looked so different. Her hair was shorter, she wasn't wearing anything eccentric, and she looked way more mature. Even though Ezra had thought about her practically every day, he never really thought about how different she would look if he ever saw her again.

As he was watching her, he saw a timid tear drip down her cheek. She was terrified of him. The last she knew, he had used her for personal gain. He had met her out of greed. Despite the letter she read at his apartment, all those feelings of him never loving her flooded Aria's mind as she looked at him.

People around them were confused at the tension before Aria finally muttered, "I have to, I have to go."

Ezra shook his head, "Aria, wait." He gulped down the lump in his throat as he thought about how he never fathomed saying her name to her again.

She just kept walking though. She kept walking past offices through hallways, wondering where the hell the elevator was. Were there this many hallways when she'd walked through minutes ago?

She breathed heavily as she felt the walls closing in around her. It was as if the room was spinning as rapidly as a disco ball and no one helped her. Looking left and right, she let out a confused cry, wanting to leave as soon as possible. Before she could, though, Ezra stood beside her.

"Aria, please, just… come back to my office. Just calm down," he pleaded, out of breath.

She stared up at him and swallowed the rock size lump in her throat. "Tell me where the elevator is."

"What?" he asked. He had dreamed of being able to talk to her again, try one last time to make amends and make her believe that he did love her. Ezra knew this was that chance, too. "No, no, Aria. Come back to my office, please."

"Why?" she screamed. Workers around them were taking notice of the scene and Ezra stepped closer to her. She shook her head and stepped back. "What, are you writing a sequel or something? Just let me go, please. Tell me where the elevator is and just pretend this never happened, please."

She was now bawling, but Ezra couldn't let her walk away again. Not after this off chance from fate. He reached for her arm gently. "Please, don't cry. It's okay."

"Stay away from me! Stay. Away. From. Me."

"No, not until you're okay," he demanded, not letting the chance slip through his fingertips.

Aria's chest heaved as she tried to move around him in the narrow hallway, but he just blocked her. "Don't do this," she begged. "Don't."

"I need to talk to you," Ezra whispered, slightly shocked by how much hatred and sadness she still had directed at him. Yet he was happy that she wasn't over it. It made him less pathetic since he never had moved on either. "You can leave right after I'm done talking. Just, please, let me speak. Okay?"

Remembering how stubborn Ezra was, she reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Let's go back to your office."

They walked through the halls and back towards his office, applicant 11 and Charlotte staring at them, absolutely bewildered. Ezra just ignored them and guided Aria into his office. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and Ezra quickly sat down in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Ezra started off with a question that had been gnawing at him since he ever left Rosewood. "Did you get my letter? I left you a letter in my apartment and I always wondered if you got it."

She instantly knew what he was talking about the second he asked the question, not needing the additional, explanatory sentence. Cautiously, Aria nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did."

He internally smiled at the thought of her going back to 3B after everything, hopefully assuming it had been to work things out or something. Despite it being over ten years, Ezra practically remembered the letter word for word. "Aria, I meant what I said in the letter."

She knew he did. Aria had read the letter countless times. It was pages of the most incredible words she had ever heard and despite how she had wished to forget everything about Ezra (which she found was impossible) Aria could never forget the letter.

"And for what it's worth, I still regret it. I always will. I still think about how I hurt you and how I made you hate me and how horrible I was… it sickens me, what I did. I'd take it back, I'd take the book back, and just keep you. I never wanted to lose you and," his voice cracked and he found it hard to look at her, "and I didn't think I ever would."

In barely a whisper, Aria replied, "I didn't think I ever would either." She felt a tear fall down her face and she added, louder, "But I still think about everything too and it never has gone away. You… you ruined me."

His lip trembled and he looked down at the floor like some sad puppy.

"I had trust issues because of you, I threw myself at strangers for comfort because of you, I… I gave up on practically everything in my life because of how much you hurt me. I'm still not okay! You still get into my head and I don't know how that's even possible because it's been so long, but it is."

Ezra, after a few silent seconds, looked back up at her. "I'm so sorry, Aria. I know you'll never forgive me, I'll never forgive myself, but I am sorry."

She breathed out before whispering, "I know you do, I know… I just can't believe you're in front of me right now."

For the first time, Ezra cracked a bit of a smile and retorted, "The feeling's mutual."

Aria gulped as another silence ensued. Finally, Ezra glanced at the files on his desk before offering, "If you want the job, it's yours." He knew he was being biased, but the thought of seeing Aria every day, he wanted it more than anything.

"Based on what?" Aria questioned suspiciously.

Ezra shrugged. "I know how good of a writer you are and I'm sure you're cut out for the job." He paused before saying, "I completely understand if you don't take it, but if you do, be here on Monday next week. Take some time to decide."

Aria sighed and stood. "I will. Thank you, Mr. Fitz."

**(A/N:) Most of you guessed it, but yes, he will be her boss… if she takes the job that is :)**

**Also, something important that I didn't quite make clear enough is that Ezra never got shot. This is set after 4x23, so 4x24 and on never happened. Hope that clears any confusion you might have had.**

**And what's the deal with this letter they keep thinking of… hmm…**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:) Alright, this chapter is gonna feel a little different since it kind of has a story in a story. **

**Ever since 4x12, I've wanted to dive into Ezra's feelings and I never got around to making a oneshot, so this kind of came out. This whole chapter is a real stepping stone in the story and it gives you some Ezria/Ezra insight.**

**Also, I'm really loving how much you all hate John! It makes me happy seeing some of you guys' feelings about him!**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, since this was absolutely one of THE most fun things I've ever written.**

_**3.**_

_**Aria**_

She sighed loudly to herself as she dried dish after dish. Aria was beyond tired, but couldn't even fathom going to bed, not yet. It had been such a day. Seeing Ezra, it brought back all the feelings from her youth, both the good ones and the horrible ones.

In that instant she saw him, she remembered the kisses in the rain, the passion that always lingered between them during class, the endless nights of love making… Aria yearned for those things again. She and John had slept together many, many times but ever since his infidelities came out of the wood work, they never _made love_. Her and Ezra, they always had.

A dish slipped from her hand, causing a loud, echoing bang due to the collision with the sink. What the hell was she thinking? Why was she thinking of having sex with another guy? She was married for Christ's sake! And why would she want anything to do with Ezra? He broke her heart. He broke _her_.

"Honey, are you okay?" John asked concernedly, stepping into the kitchen.

Nodding, Aria silently dried a now-clean bowl.

John just nodded back before asking, "So, how was it?"

Still slightly in a daze, Aria looked at him bewildered. "How was what?"

"The meeting you were so freaked out about?" John prompted.

"O-oh," Aria mumbled. "That." She let out a shaky breath before shrugging, not knowing what to say. John had no idea who Ezra even was. Aria never, ever brought him up to her husband. It would simply cause too much pain, due to the fact that she knew that was who she sometimes wished she could be married to. "Uh, they offered me the job."

John leaned against the counter, staring at Aria's diligent cleaning. Aria mentally willed him to pick up the towel and help her dry the dishes, but he didn't. "Are you going to take it?"

Aria set down a wet cup on the counter before leaning against the opposite counter. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I- I don't know." And it was the truth. If Ezra wasn't a factor, she would already be decorating her new office. But, he was a factor, and Aria had to realize that, if she took the job, she would see him every day; have to work with him every day. She wasn't sure she could handle that.

But Aria could feel herself slipping into depression. She could feel her children growing away from her, her husband's love slipping away right in front of her, and the walls were closing in like they had been when she found out he was cheating. The job at the publishing company could give her some happiness back and she desperately needed that.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I mean, there's a lot to think about, John," Aria re-explained. "If I take it, you'll have to share some responsibility with me. You'll have to start taking the kids more regularly and you can't expect me to have the house at tip top shape."

"I don't expect that," John argued, leaning up off the counter.

Aria just scoffed and returned to the dishes. "They told me to decide by next week," she mumbled. "I'll keep you posted."

Much later that night, it was around two in the morning and Aria had yet to go to bed. Her children and husband had been sound asleep since eleven, leaving the first floor of the house to herself. She was on her third glass of chardonnay and her laptop was the only light in the den. She stared at the bright screen, looking through the search engine's results.

Minutes ago, Ezra had invaded her thoughts once again and she decided to search him, see what he had been doing with his life. Before she started a committed relationship with John, she would do the same thing practically every day, but nothing new came up. But now, over a decade later, Aria figured she could find some sort of snippet of information.

And she certainly had found more than a snippet.

There were links to various short stories, articles, and even a full novel. Briefly, Aria panicked that the novel was the one he had been working on years ago while they were together, but once she clicked on a summary, she was beyond wrong.

It wasn't about Ali. It wasn't about A. It was about _her._

She found the whole book, which was entitled _Right and Wrong_, on a pdf and she quickly downloaded it. But before she started reading, she looked through his short stories. She only skimmed through them but the one named _Can't Fix Crazy_ was clearly about Radley before she got past the first paragraph. She wondered what her old friend Spencer would say about his story, but it wasn't like she would call her up.

Aria and her best friends had sadly drifted apart after high school. It wasn't so much as a decided drift, but a forced one. They all headed various different places and the calls every week slowly dwindled down to once a month, to once in a while, before the only connection they shared became an annual Christmas card of their new lives.

Aria didn't let herself think about them too much though, already too upset and nostalgic due to thinking about Ezra. One step, one memory, at a time. So she took a big leap of faith, opening up the downloaded document.

_Some people believe that love conquers all. I wish she had believed that. Maybe things wouldn't have ended like they did._

_The mistake I made, contrary to what many people thought, isn't that I was ever in a relationship with her. No, the mistake I made was basing that said relationship on a lie that, with one tug of a string, could make everything fall apart. I don't know why I'm still surprised we broke, I saw it coming since the beginning. But I couldn't stop myself. She was a beautiful addiction and without her, I am going through one hell of a withdrawal. _

_It all started at the pub. I wonder if she ever went back there. Right before I left, I saw it as I pulled out of the small town which held memories, good and bad. A good memory being the time we first met. It was Labor Day, which for many reasons will be a future holiday I'll drink myself into oblivion._

_But she won't be the reason. The reason will be that I messed up. Seeing her sitting at the bar, acting like she belonged there, I should have taken it as a stop sign, not a green light. Looking at her in the flesh should have made me realize that, what I was about to do, would hurt her. I should have realized then and there the extremity of pain I would be inflicting this gorgeous, innocent girl. But as she turned briefly, fiddling with a straw wrapper on the table, I couldn't help myself. _

She wasn't even done with the first chapter and she was crying her eyes out. He blamed himself so much it pained her. Now, of course it was his fault, and she knew that. But reading his thought process, his feelings, it hit a spot inside of her she simply couldn't place for the life of her.

In the dimness of her living room, she sat there on the sofa, reading page after page. The chapter of how they met, or better how _she_ met _him_ (Aria had always been the most bitter about him knowing who she was) was one of the hardest things she ever did. It was the first time she had ever stepped into his shoes. It was astounding to read how he felt about her.

Then there were parts of it about him being her teacher, that she was surprised was published, but since the book posed more as a romantic fiction than a memoir, Aria guessed it was okay for him. It wasn't like _"Elliot Green"_ could get caught and arrested. Nor could _"Amy Robinson"_ be questioned about less than appropriate tutoring sessions.

_I simply thought a slur of curse words as I held her that night in my arms. I was petrified that if I let her go, I'd lose her. But, as my apparent, true feelings came to light, I knew I'd lose her eventually anyway. But, I thought, that could be far off in the future. Maybe I don't have to let go, ever._

It was the night Meredith came to her mom's art gallery. Aria softly laughed to herself thinking about it. It had been ages ago she had slightly forgotten it. Aria never did understand what made her go to his apartment that night. Aria had barely even known Ezra. All they had been so far were an awkward teacher and student pair who had three very passionate make out sessions.

But that was the first of many nights Ezra put Aria before himself. He held her for almost an hour, letting Aria sob into his chest and never questioning why. It was also the first time he ever made her feel cared about, feel safe and protected. Just thinking about it made Aria choked up. Sighing, she wiped her wet cheeks and read on.

_I had realized I was taking more of a liking of Amy than intended when I was holding her, but I really fell for her a few nights later. After a small fight about her home life, followed by an almost slip up at school, Amy stormed into my apartment, ready and willing to give me a strong tongue lashing that I deserved. _

_What was expected to be a fight, turned out to be the night I fell for her hard. She told me about herself, told me things I didn't even need for my story. Hell, she told me things that could have been put into the story, but were so intimate, I didn't want to use them. Not because they were too sappy or anything, but because I knew she would be furious if I wrote her every little feeling into some useless novel. _

_Amy and I laughed and talked over my horrendous left overs, and as she chatted about everything from her favorite pair of earrings to how she felt about her best friends, I found myself thinking less of research, and more of my feelings._

_I found it hard to believe that I had been able to fall in love with a girl so quickly and so easily, but Amy just had something about her. She was enticing and it was impossible for me to dial down my emotions when it came to her. She was the light, the only light, in my life when I was in a state that I was sure was going to be a permanent state of darkness. My life probably would have been that if it weren't for Amy. She made everything worth living. She made me believe I could be happy and be a fool in love once more._

Comforted by the fact that he fell for her so early and he had only been lying about liking her for the first few interactions, Aria sighed with relief. She was now a few chapters in and she couldn't stop. The feeling she got of seeing things through his perspective, seeing his thoughts on things she never thought about, was indescribable.

The clock struck three am as Elliot left the local high school. Aria noticed that he left out parts of Jackie, but she had been such a minor blip she understood why. Personally, she wouldn't want to write about that bitch either.

She constantly scrolled, reading on about how they told her parents, how they kissed in the rain, how they finally could be out in public, and how easy that one summer was. Then, Aria got to Maggie, an ex Ezra did keep in the story.

Reading about Ezra's thoughts on Malcolm and Maggie, it hurt. She remembered how broken he was when he found out Malcolm wasn't his. Though she broke some frame of Maggie's in anger, Aria always wished she could have done more.

_As I left Amy standing alone in the road, I let out a heavy sigh, followed by a curse. I knew my son would change things, even though things had been perfect before. I had just found out that day and I already left Amy upset twice. It killed me to hurt her. _

_Never, though, did I think a random child would be our biggest problem. That was still yet to come out of the woodwork. I thought about telling her once I got back to town. That way if she left me, she would never have to find out years later. But I didn't want her to leave me. We were in too deep._

Aria read on about how he felt about having to give her up for the sake of his son. She then read his insight on having to see her around town with a guy who wasn't him. It made her feel weird, thinking about how he must have felt seeing her with other guys.

But what made her feel the weirdest was the chapter he met with Spencer, who in the book was named Sarah.

_College and heartbreak are two very different things, but as I talked to Amy's friend, Sarah, it wasn't all that different. _

_She came to me, upset that she hadn't made it into her dream college. I offered to help and told her she needed to think about applying to other colleges. I told her that it's important to have a second choice if the first didn't work out. It was then everything clicked. Amy wasn't coming back to me. Why would she? Why would she be a seventeen year old step-mom who couldn't walk around town holding hands with her significant other? Who would want that?_

_The second choice had always been the book and as I realized that it was probably really over this time, the devil in me told me to go home and write it, just as a backup._

A few chapters later, she and Ezra got back together. There was a plethora of paragraphs going on and on about how he needed to tell her, but didn't want to lose her when he had just gotten her back.

The most inner struggle she read was the second night at the cabin. She had no clue at the time how pained he was. Sure, it was apparent that something had been very off about Ezra, but she had no idea what was bubbling under the surface.

Reading about how he was being so possessive since he knew it was only a matter of time before "Sarah" told her about his suspicious doings. It made sense. Aria was always confused as to why Ezra had told her he had to be the person she was closest to, but reading about how he knew she was slipping through his fingers, it made sense.

Next chapter was the ski lift. Aria honestly just skimmed through it. She didn't want to read his perspective – she didn't _want_ to know. The memories of her own perspective always sat in the back of her mind and she didn't want to think about it. She did catch a few phrases, though.

_It was an utter train wreck._

_This was it, I thought. I really lost her once and for all. _

_I tried to talk, I tried to cut off her blubbering and tell her I never meant it, but as she continued, I knew there was no point. _

_Once Amy realized she had been research, there was this look in her eyes I never recognized. Due to the situation, I quickly realized it was hatred. I actually did it. I actually made her hate me._

_The words she screamed still play like a broken record in my head. Research. Using me. I don't even know who you are. Nothing you say will change anything. _

Aria set her laptop down on the table as she covered her mouth, trying to contain the sobs erupting from her lips. If someone were to ask her what the worst night of her life was, she wouldn't have to think on it. It would be the night she found out about the book without a doubt. Reliving it, her heart was thudding and she felt sick.

She had been so terrified of him. Never did she ever think she would be running from Ezra. It had all been so terrible, so awful. Crying to herself, images of the pages fluttering down were engraved in her mind. Images of him chasing her, of him jumping onto the lift, of him begging for her understanding… it was a wonder she didn't wake the whole household with her weeping.

Aria realized it was now past four am. She sighed and knew she should probably go to bed, but she also realized that there were only a few chapters left. Deciding to just bite the bullet, she read on.

_Coming home from cancelling the publication, I didn't know what to expect. Part of me was expecting to see Amy's friends parked outside my apartment and ready to fight with me. Part of me expected Amy to be there alone, either wanting to talk through it or wanting to tell me off some more._

_What I didn't expect was opening my door to a completely chaotic mess. My eyes danced over the unrecognizable apartment. Pictures and paper were thrown from wall to wall, piles of glass shards littered the floor, and the flat screen television rested on the ground on its side, a big crack down the center. _

_I dropped my bag on the floor and rested on the wall, holding my head in my hands. I didn't have to wonder who did this. I had only made it possible for one person to hate me so much to destroy my flat._

_I continued to think about my dearest Amy as I slid down the wall, my face and heart crumbling at the pain I felt. Before meeting Amy, I never imagined falling apart over some girl. But leave it to Amy, my one and only, to make me have a meltdown._

_After regaining my composure, I moved to the center of the room. The table, which had been nestled right outside the kitchen, had been tossed all the way to the window. My antique chess set that was always set up on the coffee table, was thrown towards the window as well, all the pieces of it scattered amongst the wreckage. _

_But nothing, not even my now torn favorite poster, or glass covered type writer, compared to the broken picture frame I found. It caught my eye since it was practically in the center of the whole room. Leaning down, I picked it up and let out a pent up sob. It was a picture of Amy and me smiling brightly. It was taken the most recent summer and God, how I would have given anything to go back then. _

_Almost a week later, which had been the longest Amy and I hadn't talked since we got back together, Amy arrived at my apartment. To ordinary eyes, she looked fine, like her usual self. She was in a standard Amy outfit, her hair was styled, as was her make up, and she passed as a standard young woman._

_But to my eyes, I could see the cracks. I could tell by the brighter color in her usually hazel eyes that she had been crying. I could tell by an almost never apparent frizz to her hair that she wasn't trying to impress me with her looks. Even though she never had to, in the past I could tell she tried to look good for me. I never got that though. Amy is one of those people who could be beautiful in a garbage bag with no makeup or hair curler. _

"_You need to leave town," she seethed. She could barely hold my gaze, and I was the same way. It hurt too much to look at her._

"_Amy, we can work through this," I offered, my voice cracking at practically every syllable. _

_Amy began to shake her head vigorously at me and I cowered. "I don't want to work through this!" She ranted for the next few seconds before saying the words that broke my heart. Ever since hearing her next few words, I've never recovered. "I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you. Ever!"_

_After, I gave her the book. It was useless to fight or ask for another chance. It wasn't as if she would give it to me. I could have offered her the world, but she'd still never give me another chance. After all we had been through, why would she? Why would she stay with someone who just caused pain?_

_That's all I did. I know it, she knows it, everyone knows it. We may have been happy a few times, but I know that ultimately, all I did was hurt Amy. She might not have known in the past, but she deserved so much more. I never deserved her. She didn't deserve to be lied to or used by me. She deserved someone much better. I wonder, and hope, that she found someone since. Someone who wasn't a cruel jerk like myself. Someone who didn't make her feel unhappy and sore hearted every week. _

_We were done. After I handed her the book, I told her I went away to cancel the book, but she shook her head and just looked exhausted with everything, most especially me. "It's too late, Elliot."_

_I dropped the book into her hand and, as if the book were our relationship, I let go. I just let it go and knew that we, for once and for all, were over. Angered by the realization, I crossed my arms over my chest like some child before softening, "Well, I guess this is goodbye, then."_

_Tears glazed my eyes as she didn't respond. She didn't even really look at me. All Amy did was glance sullenly at me before walking away and out of my life for good. Unlike all the other goodbyes, I didn't spin her around and kiss her. I didn't watch her go. It was no use._

_As she walked away, it was as if the earth went into slow moment. Very slowly, her steps clicked through the room, before I heard the door open and slam shut. I could've sworn that I had heard Amy begin to cry once she was outside, but to this day, I'm sure it was my imagination. I doubt that I was worth crying over. _

_Amy, on the other hand, was definitely worth crying over. That's why, after I heard whatever I heard, I let out my own cry. She walked away with everything. She walked away with the book, she walked away with dignity, and she walked away with my heart. I still have never gotten it back. Since Amy's out of my life, I don't even need or want it. _

Aria cried to herself and she remembered that conversation. After she was outside, she _did_ let out a cry. She had slammed the door shut and then, after a pause, leaned against the door with 3B engraved on it, the door that held so many memories, and let out a tortured cry. She then had held her hand over her mouth and sobbed silently, hot tears had been pouring down her face. That was one of the hardest things she ever had to do to.

It was hard going back to 3B, it was hard facing him again, and it was beyond hard to walk away. Ezra wrote that she walked away with dignity, when in reality, she walked away with a shattered heart and shaky hands. She walked away with anything but dignity.

_I left a few days after that. I packed up the remainder of my belongings and left town. There was no need for me to stay. Amy wanted me gone and I would do anything for her, even if that meant leaving her once and for all. I left her so she could forget about me. I pray that she has because after all the shit I put her through, I am the last person to be pined over. _

_As I drove out of the deceitful town towards nowhere, I drove past the bar where we met. Purely on impulse, I stopped the car and headed inside. I sat down at the seat I sat at all those years ago, staring longingly at the stool that had once been filled by Amy. _

_I ordered a scotch for old times' sake, downed it, and then walked over to the juke box. I dropped a few quarters into the coin slot and tapped in the mixture of numbers and letters that have represented absolutely everything to me since that fateful Labor Day. B26._

_The beginning of the song played and my eyes immediately filled with tears. I felt like a crumbling fool, falling apart at some college bar, but couldn't find it in me to care. I envisioned Amy sitting with me at the bar whispering the words, "God, I love this song."_

_I sighed to myself as I threw a bill on the bar for my drink before walking out. Once I reached the door, though, I glanced at the bathroom door. I never expected so much to come out of a trip to a bar's bathroom, but so much had come anyways. _

_Feeling a slight weight lift from my shoulders, I knew this was for the best. I knew I couldn't stay and I had to go and it only felt right to have stopped at the pub. I got into my car just like that and began to drive upstate. _

_I flipped on the radio as I wiped my damp cheek. Of course, after everything, Amy had been absolutely right. _

_There never was a happy ending for us._

Aria, with a heavy heart, exited out of the document once she was done. It was now five thirty and Aria was beyond ready to get to bed. She was emotionally and mentally exhausted after reading Ezra's novel. Reading how he felt, she realized how much he did love her and that he didn't pretend. It tugged forcefully at her heartstrings and a very teeny tiny part of her made her wish she could go back and say that they could work through it. Something told her that if that had been what happened, she would be happier currently in life.

Trudging up the stairs after shutting off her laptop, she was ready to fall into bed. She didn't want to be near John, though, and headed to the guest room. She grabbed a piece of paper from his office upstairs. On it, she wrote, "_Not feeling well at all. Didn't want to keep you up, so I slept in here. Please let me rest and take the kids to school for me. Aria xx"_

She taped it to the outside of the door before shutting it from the inside. She sighed to herself as she slipped under the covers and, as if she were eighteen years old again and Ezra just broke her heart a week ago, cried herself to sleep.

**(A/N:) I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter and I hope you liked reading parts of Ezra's story. How do you feel about him writing a book about Aria? And do you think Aria will bring it up to Ezra the next time she sees him? And what are Aria's kids doing?**

**Sound off in the reviews! Reviews = motivation = updates :))**

**Also, if any of you are reading 'What Happens in Atlantic City' I'll be updating that this week!**

**Love y'all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:) I'm so so so sorry for the late update! I really don't have any excuse.. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**4.**_

The following morning, Aria's daughter, Chloe, woke up unsettled. She had heard her mother crying all night long last and wondered what the hell was going on. A few years ago, Chloe had pieced it together that her father cheated on her mom. Aria and John both acted as if nothing was wrong around their children, but thin walls and loud voices spoke the truth.

They only fought in their room and tried to be as quiet as possible, but thanks to the close proximity of their room to Chloe's, and the fact that she wasn't as dumb as they thought, Chloe figured the problem out easily.

Listening to her mother cry, she thought about how off her mom had been yesterday. She seemed mopey and on edge, as if one tap of a finger could break her completely. Chloe grew worried that her father started up his less than loyal activities again. She had a feeling that if the whole cheating again happened a second time, Chloe would soon be dividing time amongst her parents every weekend.

Chloe crept out of her room and padded downstairs to get a start on breakfast when she noticed a note plastered on the guest bedroom door, her mom's handwriting sprawled on it. Chloe, wondering what was up, knocked gently before pushing the door open a little. "Mom?"

Aria moved a little, noticing her daughter in the doorway, and propped herself up on pillows. "Yeah, baby?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. Steadily, she walked further into the room before sitting down at the foot of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Déjà vu struck Aria. She felt like she was going through Ezra hell all over again and her daughter's choice of words happened to match Mona Vanderwaal's after she came home from the ski lift. Thinking of it all again, Aria had to bite her lip to hold back tears. "Yeah, honey, I'm fine… what time is it?"

"It's a little after six," Chloe answered. "But considering that I heard you come up here only about an hour ago, I'll make sure Dad leaves you alone, if you want."

Aria smiled weakly at her daughter. "Thanks, Chlo."

"No problem…" she paused before repeating. "Are you sure you're okay? Last night I heard you… I heard you crying and –"

"I'm fine," Aria said briskly. "Don't worry about me so much."

Chloe looked down before whispering, "Is it about Dad?"

Aria sighed and saw herself in Chloe so much. She remembered having long talks with her mom about Byron and their marital problems. Aria always thought she didn't want that for her children and didn't want to put them through something similar. But in the last few years, that desire flew out the window.

"It's just… it's not about your dad. I'm sort of… I'm dealing with something, but sweetie, it's really nothing you have to worry about. Now go get ready for school, okay?"

Begrudgingly, Chloe nodded. "Okay. Bye, mom." Aria didn't say anything back as Chloe left the dark room. Chloe still had an off feeling and wanted to know what was happening with her mom. What was she dealing with if it wasn't about her father? Was her mom now cheating on her dad? Were they both just cheating on each other?

For the next few minutes, Aria sobbed silently to herself. She hated being so vulnerable, especially in front of her children. Leave it to one appearance from Ezra to drag her back into a constant state of sadness.

After she found out about John, Aria blamed herself. She blamed herself for everything; for John cheating, for letting the family she had crack, for not being as attentive as she should. It got so bad that she talked to Ella, who had suggested therapy since Dr. Sullivan worked so well when Aria was younger.

Aria hadn't been opposed to the idea surprisingly enough. Unlike her friends, Aria had been fine with having to go to Dr. Sullivan. She had helped a lot in her teen years. So had the counselor that was at Rosewood High, Jesse. He had helped Aria get over the anger she had when she had to lie to everyone about Ezra.

Things don't change much, do they?

Aria had ended up going to a therapist after John cheated and as she laid in the guest room, Aria considered making an impromptu meeting sometime this week. All she needed was to let her feelings out, and she would be okay.

She listened as her children scurried around to get ready and she heard John stomp to the guest room door before sighing. _Oh boo hoo_, Aria thought, _you have to take the kids to school_. Soon enough, John did, and once everyone was gone, Aria started to cry, finally allowing herself to bawl as loud as she wished, which was pretty damn loud.

After almost an hour of crying, Aria wiped her eyes and face before getting up and creating a plan. She dashed to her bedroom, threw on some make up, and dressed herself in a subpar outfit. In a flash, she was out the door, in her car, and driving to Manhattan.

_**Ezra**_

It was only nine thirty and Ezra already interviewed two other applicants. As if he were choosing a new girlfriend, all Ezra was doing was comparing the potential workers to Aria. That's who he wanted for the job, he didn't want anyone else.

Currently, he was on an early, much needed break. Seeing Aria really wore him down. He didn't think he would ever get the chance to hear her melodic voice, see her stunning features, or try to apologize again. He hated that she had started crying, though. He couldn't blame her, but he could never bare to see her cry and after years and years of Aria bawling being the freshest memories, he wished he could've seen her smiling or laughing. She had such a beautiful laugh.

All of a sudden, there were repetitive sharp knocks on his door, which didn't help Ezra's hangover at all. Once he left work yesterday and got home, he must have downed a gallon of scotch. Sighing, he called from his desk, "I'm on break."

The knocking paused before it started again. Ezra scoffed and got up from his desk to answer the door. Once he opened it, Aria stumbled in, tear stains marring her cheeks and her finger pointed at him. If looks could kill, he would have been six feet under.

Ezra stepped back from her as she opened her mouth to speak. Before she started, though, she wisely turned around and shut the door. Ezra was thankful for that, not needing a repeat of yesterday.

Aria seemingly lost her will to speak, so Ezra prompted, "Aria, are you –"

She cut him off and began, "_I left with dignity_? Are you kidding me?"

Ezra instantly knew what she was referring to and his face fell. "Aria- "

"_It killed me to hurt her_," Aria quoted. "_I actually made her hate me. Someone who didn't make her feel unhappy and sore hearted every week. I doubt I was worth crying over_."

He stood before her, paralyzed with shock and worry. Ezra knew she was either mad or upset about the book he wrote all about them, but wasn't sure what she was getting at.

Aria, sensing that he was confused, added snippily, "Those were a few of my favorite quotes from your book."

"Why?" Ezra whispered, not able to think of a better response.

"Why?" Aria laughed. It was bitter laugh that sent chills through Ezra's body. "If it hurt you so bad to hurt me, why did you do any of it?"

Ezra gulped and was once again at a loss of words. Aria just went on, not giving him enough time to think of something to say. "And you think I honestly hate you? You think that you made me unhappy? That you weren't even worth me crying?" She paused before sighing. "For someone who took notes down on every little thing, you sure did miss a lot."

"I'm sorry," Ezra mumbled, not knowing what else he could say. He firmly believed that he wasn't worth her tears, she did hate him, and he was positive he made her unhappy.

Aria just huffed. "If I hated you, why would I be here? Why would _you_? Why wouldn't I have turned you into the cops if I hated you?"

"I don't, I don't know," Ezra whispered.

"It's because I don't hate you. Have you forgotten about me so much that you honestly think I do?"

It was Ezra's turn to bark out a non-humorous laugh. "Forgotten about you? Aria, I've thought about you every day since you walked out of my life. Did you read the book at all? I published that years after I left."

Aria stared at him, suddenly realizing that she shouldn't have come and talked to him at all. "I think about you, too. And sometimes, most times, I think of how much shit we had to go through, and how much it hurt to leave you and try to forget. But I think of other things too. Despite what you think, Ezra, you _did_ make me happy. And the fact that you don't think you did, it makes me feel like you weren't even there." She paused and let a tear fall down her cheek. Ezra continued to look at her and wished he could wipe the salty tear away for her like old times. "I mean, did you just think about the book?"

"No," Ezra said quickly, finding the words to say. "Aria, no. I do remember the good things, but face it, I did make you unhappy. When I wrote that, and thought back on everything, the bad always overshadowed the good."

"No, it didn't," Aria argued, before half joking, "God, when did you turn into such a pessimist?"

"When you told me to leave and acted like I was nothing!" Ezra shouted, regretting words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Aria gaped at him. "Ezra," she began, more tears falling. She felt her throat close up, but she powered through it and protested, "In the book, you wrote that you thought you heard me cry after I left your apartment the last time we spoke." Aria paused and looked away from him. "I did. I was a mess for weeks, _months._"

"If you were upset, why did you go? If you didn't want it to be over, you should've told me. We could have worked it out and –"

"It would have been too hard," Aria whispered. "I guess I was just too stubborn. But, Ezra… that book, I stayed up until five am reading it."

Ezra shrugged his shoulders, "Did you like it?"

Aria laughed a little, and it wasn't the bitter laugh from minutes ago. "It's not on my list of favorite books ever, but it was interesting. I wish I had read it years ago."

"I really am sorry," Ezra sighed. "If I could go back and tell you, I would. I was just terrified that I would lose you forever. I know I did anyway, but I always think that if I hadn't told so many lies, maybe things would be different."

"Maybe," Aria mumbled.

Ezra sat back down in his office chair as Aria sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Do you still want the job?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Um," Aria stuttered. She did, but walking into work, seeing Ezra every day, she wasn't so sure. "I do, but I don't."

He nodded slowly and pulled out a file from his stack. "So, you worked at a newspaper?"

Aria smiled very slightly at him conveniently beginning a job interview and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I did."

XXXX

A few hours later, Aria stepped out of the office building with a heavy heart. Ezra and her had carried out an amicable job interview. It was tense to say the least, but it was nice. It was nice hearing his voice, seeing his face, getting hit with nostalgia.

Nevertheless, she still didn't know what the hell to think. She wanted the job, she wanted him back in her life, but she didn't want to think of Ezra. It was like she was in a constant game of tug a war between her heart and her brain.

So, as scheduled, she stepped into a different building at 3:30 pm. She traveled to the second floor before stepping into a cozy space where a Dr. Carol Gordon resided during a business week. The therapist stepped out and greeted Aria, "Mrs. Curtis, it's so nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Montgomery-Curtis," Aria retorted sharply. She had refused to take John's name when they had gotten married. "It's nice to see you, too."

Carol just smiled and led her inside and offered her the couch that was positioned in front of a chair. "Let's get started, shall we?" Aria sat down and got comfortable before Carol asked, "So what brings you back to my office."

Aria drummed her fingers along the plush sofa cushion, not knowing where to begin. "Well, lately, I've just… I feel tired. Just really, extremely exhausted."

"Is this as bad as the last time we discussed?" Aria's therapist questioned.

Aria shook her head, "No, no, it's different. Um, this isn't centered around John, it's about – about me."

"Ok, well, what's going on in your life right now? Is there a certain problem always on your mind or is it a mix of things?"

"It's a mix," Aria confirmed, "but, there is something going on in particular. Or _someone_ in particular."

Carol nodded very slowly and wrote something down on her notepad. Aria quirked an eyebrow before Carol asked, "And the person is not John?"

"No," Aria replied. Ezra was a very hard person to talk about and Aria felt her throat close up. Since the whole book ordeal, Aria had only talked to people about Ezra a handful of times. She had shared a conversation with her mom, and one with Alison, and a few with her friends. But once she left Rosewood, she told no one. Not her new partners, not her new friends, and certainly not John.

Dr. Gordon could tell that she had struck a cord and questioned, "Aria, why is this someone a problem now?"

"He's not. He's always been a problem. He's… always been on the back of my mind but now…" she faded off as she felt her eyes glaze with tears. "He's been a problem since I was sixteen."

"Sixteen?" her therapist asked, shock evident in her voice. "Aria, is this person… has this person been harming you at all? I know you went through some stuff in high school and -"

"No, no, he wasn't really a part of that," Aria argued, only half believing herself. "Emotionally, you could say yes, though."

"Let me guess," Carol began, "High school sweetheart?"

Aria let a pained smile break out on her face. "You could say that, too." Aria looked back up at the therapist and could tell by the doctor's facial expression that she wanted more details. "Um, we were together for a couple of years. He, he was my first real boyfriend, I guess." She paused and let out a sad laugh as the first tears slipped from her hazel eyes. "He was my first everything."

"That's probably why he has such a hold on you," Dr. Gordon remarked. "He's a part of numerous, valuable memories. It's easier to forget someone and move on if the person wasn't anything special. From your behavior, it seems like this guy was very special to you."

"He was," Aria replied. "I always picked him. Over friends, family… over everything. We went through a lot and, honestly, I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did."

The therapist readjusted in her seat before questioning, "What ultimately drove you two apart?"

Aria didn't know how to begin answering that question. "Different things. I think that we both knew we were fading fast, but then something happened and we broke for good."

Dr. Gordon had enough intuition to know that Aria would not be telling her what that something was in this one session. The doctor guessed that that would take at least a few more appointments. "You mentioned that you picked him over friends and family. How did they feel about him?"

Aria stifled a sardonic laugh. "My family was not very… supportive of him. My friends weren't either, at first, but then they came around. My parents did, too, eventually, but I don't think my mom or dad ever really liked him and I together."

Dr. Gordon nodded as she scribbled something down on her notepad before repeating a previous, unanswered question. "Why is this person a problem now?"

"Well, I ran into him," Aria said briskly. "I applied for a job and when I went in for the interview, he would be my boss."

"That seems like it would be rough," Dr. Gordon said slowly.

Aria nodded. "I really want the job, just to do something besides watch afternoon talk shows at home, but seeing him every day, I don't know if I can handle it."

"Have you talked to John at all about this?"

Shaking her head vehemently, Aria responded, "No, no, he doesn't even know about this guy. I haven't really told anyone about him since we broke up. When I met John, I was still hurting and the last thing I wanted to talk about was my ex."

"But that was years ago, Aria. Why not bring him up after you and John were married?"

Aria sighed, "It still hurts. This conversation alone is killing me. It's so hard talking about him."

"Take the job," Dr. Gordon. "It might give you some closure on the matter. But, if it gets too hard, don't be afraid to come talk to me."

Glancing at the clock, Aria realized her time was almost up. She got up off the couch, thanked the therapist, and then walked out. Aria still didn't know what to do. She could take the job like advised, but could she really work with Ezra every day?

**(A/N:) So, do you think Aria will take the job? And what do you think about Chloe? Her daughter is clearly catching onto things that Aria's trying to hide...**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

After her actual therapy session, Aria went on a retail therapy session. She knew John would give her the third degree for going out shopping when Aria had claimed she was sick, but she really didn't care. If he felt the need to patronize her, two could play at that game.

Sighing, Aria shoved numerous shopping bags in the back seat of her SUV before getting into the driver's seat and heading home. Aria glanced at the backseat, taking in the number of items she had bought. Some of them were necessary, like the new dress from Saks that she would be wearing to John's upcoming business party, but some were extremely unnecessary, like the tile cleaner with a label that read As Seen on TV.

As if Aria was really going to be cleaning tiles anytime soon.

She had also gotten multiple business woman looking outfits that she could wear to her new job, if she were to take it. While she had been trying them on, a very small and very intimidating part of her judged the outfit on whether or not Ezra would like it. Aria didn't know why a part of her was trying to find outfits Ezra would be stunned by, but she also sort of did know.

Ever since she left him and he left town, a part of her was still madly in love with him. It was the same part that loathed John, the same part that thought of him in the most random of circumstances, and the same part that wanted her to take the job for less than appropriate reasons.

It was the part that thought, if she took the job at the publishing firm, that she and Ezra could actually happen again.

But that part was silly and Aria ignored it as best she could. Why would she want to be with him? She was married with children. And for all she knew, Ezra probably was too. He probably had someone he loved and had been married to for years.

Before she knew it, she pulled into her familiar driveway and spotted an unfamiliar car on the curb. She looked closer and saw an ad on the side. _Tony's Pizzeria. Delivery Services Until 10 pm. _Aria sighed and glanced at her wrist watch. It was already almost seven thirty at night. Realizing John had to take the kids to school, pick them up eight hours later, and arrange dinner, Aria knew he was going to be pissed. He was old fashioned and thought it was the wife's duty to handle the children and dinner.

She stepped inside as the pizza boy walked off the steps. Aria took a deep breath as she walked inside and dropped her shopping bags by the door. She smiled weakly at her family, who were all sitting around the coffee table, grabbing greasy slices from the box of pizza, and watching TV. Chloe and Matt simply grinned back, but John mouthed, "We'll talk later."

_**Ezra**_

"Keep the change," Ezra told the delivery boy, handing him a five dollar bill. The teen smiled before walking away, leaving Ezra lingering in the doorway, bag of Chinese food in hand.

He sighed as he stepped back inside his lonely loft and shut the door. It was a nice place, much bigger than 3B had been, but it always seemed empty. It always seemed too big for him, since he was the only one living there.

As he flipped on the TV to some news channel, he started emptying the contents of the bag of food. His takeout food bills were once double the price, when he had been with Aria, but ever since he left Rosewood, the checks had lowered and lowered.

Ezra prayed that Aria would take the job. Just seeing her gave him a little life and he couldn't imagine how lively he would be if they were to see each other, to be near each other, every day. He knew, even if he was a little reluctant to admit it, that he still loved her from the bottom of his heart. Reluctant only because it was a little pathetic to be hung up over a girl who had left him for years on end.

Later that night, Ezra grabbed a book from one of his many shelves and started reading. It was his book, the one Aria had read the previous night. Ezra grimaced at how sappy he was at some points. No wonder this book wasn't one of Aria's favorites.

He missed her so much it hurt. It didn't matter that he had been married a few years back, it didn't matter that his brother and Hardy constantly told him to move on and he deserved to go forward with his life, the only thing that mattered was her.

Way back when, Aria was the only real thing he knew. As cheesy as it sounded, Aria was his rock and one of the very few things that kept him going. Aria had been his only family. His mother was nothing to him and Ezra was nothing to her. A teeny bit of him wished he could make amends with his mother someday, but between Dianne Fitzgerald paying Maggie to keep quiet about the boy who turned out not to be his son and offering Aria money to break up with him, he didn't care about Dianne at all.

They hadn't talked since Ezra and his ex-wife divorced. Dianne had come over to offer sympathy, but it quickly turned into a lecture about not doing anything with his life and still being in love with a "promiscuous student who ruined excellent career opportunities."

Once his mother had brought Aria into the conversation, Ezra lost it. He argued that she didn't ruin him and she wasn't just some harlot of a student. He'd tried to reason with his mother that they were once really in love, but Dianne had none of it. The mother and son hadn't talked since.

Wesley and Ezra were ok, but years and years ago through research, Ezra found out about Wesley and Aria's small romantic moment. Ezra never dared bring it up, but just knowing his own brother tried to put the moves on the girl he was in love with, it made things tense.

Years ago, Aria was the only person who really cared about him. After the whole Maggie and Malcom mess, Aria was the only one who had been there for him. And naturally, he fucked it up beyond repair.

With each page turn, Ezra's eyelids grew heavier. Sighing, Ezra gave in to sleep and dropped the book onto his bedside table. He yawned as he turned off his lamp and flipped over onto his side, staring despondently at the bare right side of the bed. Ezra closed his eyes tightly before drifting into a slumber filled with dreams of that right side being filled with the only person it could be filled by.

_**Aria**_

"Feeling better?" John questioned teasingly, throwing away the pizza box from earlier.

Aria just bit her tongue as she packed Matt's lunch beside her husband. "I just… needed a day off."

"Why have you been acting so on edge?" John wondered aloud. "What's going on with you?"

She bit her lip in frustration, not daring to tell him the truth. "I'm fine. Nothing's going on with me."

John looked around the room, checking for the children even though they had gone to bed about an hour ago, before replying, "Bullshit. Aria, you can talk to me. It's obvious something is going on."

"Nothing is going on!" Aria shouted, placing her fists roughly on the granite counter.

"Is this about the job?" John interrogated, making a lucky guess.

Aria stuttered, "N-no, I… John, I want the job. And if you can't get on board with that and start taking the kids to school and stuff…"

Knowing how headstrong his wife was, John knew it was a losing battle. "Ok. If you want the job that badly, go ahead. We can work out a schedule for taking the kids. We can make it work."

Aria smiled faintly and kissed John's cheek. He pulled her in for a hug and once they pulled away, he stared into her tired eyes. "And you'd tell me if anything was going on?"

"Of course," Aria lied, keeping their eyes locked.

John pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and whispered sullenly, "I love you, Aria."

"I love you, too," Aria replied. And it wasn't a lie. She did love John, just not as much as she could. She loved him, but not half as much as she ever loved Ezra.

**(A/N:) I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action, but I wanted to go ahead and update! Next chapter more is happening and it's heavy on Ezria! And I know this story might be going slow but from the next chapter on, it'll pick up. I will spoil a little and tease that Ezra will be meeting John and the kids very soon! **

**And how'd you feel about this chapter? Yes, John is horrible, but this chapter does show that he at least has a heart. Now that he's more accepting of Aria's job, do you think he'll stay that supportive? Or do you think he'll go back to being harsh quickly? **

**And Aria's taking the job! How do you think Ezra and Aria will be in a working relationship?**

**Sound off in the reviews below! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:) Here's chapter six! Hope you enjoy it! It's very Ezria heavy, like promised :)**

_**6.**_

About a week later, Ezra glanced outside his office. He smiled as he spotted Aria at the copy machine, coffee cup in her hand and the crook of her arm full of papers. A few days ago, Aria had sent him an email, accepting the job offer. He had been so happy that he hadn't stopped smiling since.

He watched from his office a she tried to shuffle her papers and beverage. Ezra shot up from his chair as if he were in a marathon. In this case, Aria was the finish line. In a flash, he was by her side and offered his help. "Here, I'll hold that."

Aria cautiously handed him her coffee before reaching into the printer. "Thanks. I probably would've spilled that all over this manuscript."

Ezra smiled before asking, "Are you enjoying the job?"

"I am," Aria answered. "I've read some great stories and it's nice here."

Before either of them could say another word, Aria sighed and walked away. Even though their interactions had been amicable, it was hard to even be near Ezra. When she was in close quarters with him, a million thoughts raced through her head; many thoughts were things that a married woman should not be thinking about, not when she wasn't married to the man she was thinking about.

Hours later, the sun was setting and workers were heading home. Ezra was shoving a few files into his satchel as he noticed Aria still diligently reading papers at her desk. He clicked off his desk lamp before heading out of the office.

Her voice suddenly rang out around the now vacant office space. "I know, I know, but I'm still working. Chloe's practice got cancelled. I thought I was gonna be able to pick her up, but I got this manuscript… John, please, just pick her and Matt up, okay? I'll pick them up for the rest of the week, I just can't today… I'm sorry, okay? But just, please… Okay, thank you."

Once Aria placed her phone back on her desk, Ezra peeked his head inside her cubicle. "Still working?"

Aria sighed, "This story is just really great. I want to finish it as soon as possible."

Ezra nodded and asked, "Who's the writer?"

She flipped to the front page, read the name, and answered, "Um, Patrick Kelly."

"Oh, yeah, we've published a few of his poems. He's a pretty good writer."

Aria nodded in agreement as her and Ezra just stared at each other. It wasn't an awkward stare, not at all, and it actually felt comfortable. Finally, Aria broke the silence and asked, "Do you usually close the office?"

"Most days, yeah," Ezra admitted. "I like it better here than at my place."

"Why?" Aria questioned curiously.

Ezra sighed and stepped further inside her office space. "I don't know. It seems less lonely and my office has a pretty great view of the sunset.

Aria nodded slowly and asked, "You live nearby?"

Ezra just shrugged as he sat down at a chair in front of her desk. "Uh, I live a few blocks away."

A few more silent moments passed before Aria sighed, "Ezra, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Ezra assured. "What is it?"

Aria's mouth opened like a fish out of water before she finally got the simple words out. "How are you?"

He was a little surprised by the question and didn't know how to the answer. How was he… how was he? "I can't complain, I guess. I've got a nice job, um, I've got a few stories published-"

"Like the Radley one?" Aria asked with a knowing smirk.

Ezra shrugged. "People like creepy stuff. What's creepier than Radley?"

"Good point," Aria agreed with a small laugh. After, Aria wanted to ask if he was married, but didn't want him to know she was interested.

"How about you?" he retorted.

It was Aria's turn to shrug and she began to fix an invisible kink in her pant leg. "I'm good."

"That's all I get?" Ezra teased.

Aria bit back a smile and sighed, "I don't know. I have a good job now, I have a great family." She paused to look for a reaction and sure as hell got one. She could track the exact moment Ezra realized family meant kids and husband.

Ezra realized she could tell his emotions, she always had been able to read him like a book, and cleared his throat. "Good. You deserve it, Aria." Aria just smiled sadly before looking down at her hands. Ezra sighed silently and asked, "Who was on the phone? Client?"

Aria's face fell now and she replied quietly, "Uh, no, no, it was my husband." Ezra just nodded, regretting the question. After the pause, Aria added, "Ezra, can I ask you something else? Without it being too weird?"

"Go ahead," Ezra allowed, resting against the back of the chair.

"Are you married?" she questioned bluntly. Aria didn't know how else to phrase it, really. She just wanted to know, no beating around the bush necessary.

Ezra cleared his throat and shrugged. "No, not anymore."

Aria squinted her eyes at the answer and continued on with the uncomfortable subject. "Anymore?"

"I was married for four years," Ezra explained. "But we got divorced a couple of years ago. We wanted different things and, after the first year, we kinda just forced things and she was never," he paused, almost saying that his wife was never Aria, but instead he gulped and finished, "_we_ were never truly happy."

"Any kids?" Aria interrogated shyly, looking down at the ground during the question. She guessed that kids were a sore subject for Ezra, remembering the Malcolm mess.

Ezra shook his head sadly. Years ago, when he had bonded with Malcolm, he cherished being a father. It made him impeccably happy to comfort his son when he was afraid of monsters under the bed, or take his son out to see a baseball game. But then that dream got smashed and Ezra was back to being childless. He and Naomi had talked about kids, but she never wanted them as badly as he had. "No, no kids. What about you?"

For the first time in the conversation, Aria smiled widely. Matthew and Chloe kept her going and kept her happy. "Yeah, I have two. A boy and a girl."

"Good," Ezra smiled, internally wishing he was the father of her kids. "I'm sure you are a fantastic mom."'

"I hope so," Aria retorted. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not. I feel like I'm too strict or too lenient and I just want to keep them safe and happy, but I can barely keep myself happy, but…" she realized she was rambling and sighed. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about my spiraling life."

"I'm always here if you wanna talk," Ezra offered, cringing at how guidance counselor he sounded. "After all, I used to know you better than anyone else."

"Likewise," Aria mumbled sullenly. He was right. She remembered moments when she had tried to cover up her feelings in high school and Ezra had been able to break down her walls with one look. He knew what it took to make her smile, he knew her favorite food and movies, he knew that she blamed herself for things out of her hands… he once knew everything about her. Sadly, Aria added. "But not anymore."

Ezra gulped and shrugged off the wall. He gazed at Aria before saying a few risky words. "I wish I did." Aria didn't respond at all and just looked away. Ezra however could see tears brimming in her eyes. "I wish I could go back and have things be different now, but –"

"But we can't," Aria interrupted, not being able to hear what he would've said.

"Can _I _ask _you_ something now?" Ezra whispered, moving closer to her desk.

Aria sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "I think that's fair."

"If we could," Ezra began, "go back, would you? Would you even _want_ to go back and try to fix things or…" He faded off, not knowing how to end his melancholy question.

Aria wanted to tell him the truth, tell him that of course she did, but it would be too hard. It would be too hard letting him know how much she regretted telling him to leave, so she wanted to lie, too. She didn't reply and the only sound in the almost silent office was the ticks from a clock. After almost twenty ticks, Aria answered with the truth in a soft voice, "I would."

"Thank you," Ezra whispered back.

Aria smirked slightly. "For what?"

"For wanting to go back," Ezra clarified. "I've wanted to hear you say something like that for a long time… I'm glad you're back in my life, even if we can't go back to how we were."

"Me too," Aria told him honestly. It was almost comforting having him back in her life. They gazed at each other for a long minute before Aria finally breathed in sharply and sighed, "I better get going. Have a good night, Ezra."

**(A/N:) She took the job! I really hope you guys liked that scene where they talked in her office because that's one of my favorite scenes I've written in this story :)**

**Okay, now clearly both of their emotions and connections are clouding their judgments, but my question to you is – who do you think will make the first move? Who do you think will throw caution to the wind and act on feelings? The answer to that is coming up in a few chapters!**

**Also, next chapter, Ezra meets Chloe and John! And the chapter after that I think will please many of you anti John, pro Ezra readers ;)**

**And as always, review please! They're highly appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:) So sorry about my extreme absence! School has started and I utterly underestimated how much work school would be! But (finally) here is the chapter where Ezra meets John and Chloe! Enjoy! Don't forget to review at the end! : )**

_**7.**_

A few weeks later, Aria rushed around her house to get ready for work. She was running late and even though she doubted her boss would care, she didn't want to slack off. And she had an important meeting today. As Aria bustled around her bedroom, John tried to get her attention.

"Aria?" he asked as she threw on a blazer. She casually ignored him for the fifth time in the last couple minutes. He tried again, "Aria, can you listen to me for one damn second?!"

Sighing, Aria shrugged off the blazer, deciding it didn't flatter her outfit. "What? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Chloe's sick with a high fever," John explained, tying his tie. "And, by the way, I'm getting sick of playing 'Mr. Mom.'"

Aria scoffed and walked out of her large closet, "Sorry I'm making you care about your children."

John glared at her and gritted his teeth, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you said once you started this job, we would share the parenting responsibilities. But recently, it seems like your dumping everything on me." Aria just stayed silent as she began to do her makeup. John huffed, "Dammit, Aria! Why are you acting like this? You're distant, you're never around…"

"It's because I got a job!" Aria yelled back. "You should be happy for me!"

John threw his hands up in frustration and grabbed his briefcase. "You know what, Aria? Since you're now better than everyone else, you can figure out what to do. I'm going to work. See you later."

"John, you can't go," Aria shouted. "Chloe's sick and I've gotta get to work, I have a meeting today!"

Her husband just turned briefly and remarked, "Maybe I have a meeting, too. And it's not like you're the one whose income actually matters. I pay the bills, I'm going to work."

Aria's jaw dropped at the statement. He made it sound like he spoiled her and paid for everything in their relationship. What was this, the fifty's? But before she could say something back, he was down the stairs and out the door.

Reluctantly, Aria sulked out of her bedroom and towards her kids' rooms. She had no clue what she was planning to do. Aria could not afford to miss this meeting and, frankly, she didn't want to not see Ezra. She got so used to seeing them that it would almost be weird _not_ seeing him. It actually reminded her of when he was her teacher. She had gotten to see him every week day no matter what. Thanks to him, she had had perfect attendance every time he had been her teacher.

After thinking it over, Aria decided on just bringing Chloe to work with her. It wasn't like she was a baby, she could sit in her office and wait. And after the meeting – and maybe a brief conversation with Ezra – she could take the day off, bring Chloe back home, and care for her like the great mother she told herself she was.

XXXX

After getting ready and dropping Matt off at school, Aria lead a sniffly, coughing, warm Chloe into her office building. Chloe had seemed a little angry being dragged off to her mom's work, but Aria just ignored it.

They were a few minutes late and Aria was power walking like crazy towards the elevator. "Mom, can you slow down?" Chloe pleaded, trying to keep up.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm late and the meeting's probably already started."

Eventually, the mother and daughter had reached her office and Aria tried to make Chloe comfortable. "Okay, there's a few granola bars in the top left drawer if you're hungry and the office is a little cold, so I brought you a blanket from home. The meeting shouldn't last too long, so you can go online or just play on your phone until it's over. And once it is, we can get some lunch or head home, okay?"

Chloe's eyes were wide at how rushed her mother had just spoke and nodded. "Okay."

Aria smiled before heading to the conference room and wished that they hadn't started yet. The last thing she wanted was for her to walk in and everybody stare at her with deer in the headlight expressions.

But sure enough, once she walked in, that's what happened. She nervously cleared her throat before sitting in a seat next to Ezra, which she had guessed her saved for her. Once she was situated, she leaned over to Ezra. "I am so sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "Someone usually is."

The meeting carried on and the head of the company, Lynn Beck, began to rattle on about some new topic. Aria almost dozed off before Lynn asked, "Mr. Fitz, did you bring those forms."

Ezra shook his head, "I forgot them in my office, sorry."

"Could you go get them real quick?"

Ezra nodded and headed out of the room. As he walked towards his office, he heard a few coughs come from Aria's office space. Confused, Ezra looked inside and saw a young girl who he could immediately tell was her daughter. She had the same button nose and soft eyes as her mother.

Uncomfortable by the stranger's gaze, Chloe stuttered, "Um, can I – can I help you?"

"Sorry," Ezra apologized, realizing he had been staring. "Are you Aria's daughter?"

"Yeah…" Chloe said cautiously. "Uh, I'm sick, so she took me with her to work."

"Oh, okay," Ezra mumbled nervously. He glanced at the chair she was sitting in and grimaced, "That chair isn't really the most comfortable and it's cold out here. If you want, you can wait in my office. My chair's at least got cushioning."

"Uh, I told my mom-" Chloe began.

Ezra waved the younger girl off. "Don't worry about it, she won't mind. I can tell her when I get back to the meeting."

Contemplating, Chloe did think about how stiff the chair was. "Okay."

XXXX

Lynn Beck dismissed the meeting and the workers dispersed. Ezra walked out beside Aria and asked, "So did you enjoy your first meeting?"

Aria laughed softly. "As much as anyone could enjoy a meeting."

As they walked back to her office space, Aria grew worried when she didn't see Chloe. Her head whipped around, urgently searching for her daughter. Ezra gently patted her arm and explained, "Oh, when I came out to get the forms, I asked her if she wanted to stay in my office since it's not as small. I forgot to tell you."

"That was nice of you," Aria smiled.

Ezra shrugged and they began to walk to his office. On the way, he bumped Aria's arm. "She looks like you a lot."

"People actually say she looks more like her father," Aria replied. "I think she looks like me too, though."

Ezra clenched his jaw thinking about Aria having kids with another man, but tried to ignore the jealous feeling. He had no one to blame but himself. Ezra had always known she would be a great mom as well, and he didn't expect her to just never move on from him.

As they neared his office, Aria began to panic. Absolutely no one she had encountered after she left Rosewood knew about her and Ezra being together and she kind of wanted to keep it that way. Even though he was in her life, Ezra was part of a past Aria didn't want people to know about.

"Um, did you tell Chloe that we were together?" Aria asked nervously.

Ezra narrowed his eyes at the question. "No, I just offered her my office because it was more comfortable and that I worked with her mom." Aria nodded before looking away from his inquisitive gaze. Ezra wondered why she had even asked the question.

Stepping inside Ezra's office, Chloe briefly looked up from her phone and acknowledged her mother. "Hey, mom."

Aria smiled and motioned to Ezra. "I guess you two have already sort of met, but this is Ezra Fitz, my boss."

Chloe smiled, "I'm Chloe." After a pause, she looked to her mother. "Dad's here."

Her heart stopped. Here where? At her office? Did John personally want to drag her away from her job? "Why?"

"He texted me and asked if you stayed home with me. I told him you took me here and he said he'd come pick me up since his meeting got canceled."

Aria stammered, "S-so he's here?"

"Yeah, he texted me that he was coming up a few minutes ago. He's probably just looking for the office… room 317, right?"

Ezra tore his gaze away from Aria and nodded, "Yeah, that's it."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the office door. The three turned to look at the person and Aria gulped at the sight of John. This was her worst nightmare coming true; John meeting Ezra. Knowing that the two men in the room were the two men she'd loved most made her uncomfortable and Aria wanted to get out. Sure, John never even knew about Ezra, but it still felt like the air was thick with tension.

Aria coughed a little before motioning from John to Ezra. "Um, John, this is Ezra. Ezra's my boss."

Ezra wondered if John knew that he was the person Aria had been with for years and if John knew about him at all. Judging on the amicable reaction, he could guess Aria had never mentioned him to John, and guessed she had never mentioned him to Chloe either, due to the question from earlier.

Sticking his hand out, he shook Aria's husband's hand. Aria's husband. Ezra never expected to think of that position without thinking of himself.

The man shook his hand and stated his name, "John Curtis… It's nice to finally meet you." Ezra briefly wondered if John did know about himself and Aria and was trying to keep it amicable. "Aria said her boss was great. It's good to meet the person who's keeping her from home," John clarified jokingly but Aria could tell he wasn't kidding.

She gently slapped his arm, "John…"

"It's true," John chuckled. "I've barely seen you since you started the job."

Ezra could tell Aria was mad at the comment and it was pretty much confirmed when she muttered, "Not here, John."

John just shrugged before John offered, "You know, Ezra, you should come over for dinner some time. Aria's a terrific cook."

Ezra flashbacked to the numerous meals she made him. Aria had cooked everything from stir fry, enhanced macaroni, vegan lasagna, to numerous cakes. Ezra thought on how one time, Aria and him had baked brownies completely naked and ended up covering each other in chocolate. He stifled a laugh at the memory and wondered if Aria ever baked naked with John.

"I'm sure she is," Ezra said back, glancing knowingly at Aria.

John continued, "She has a weird vegan casserole planned tomorrow for dinner, but on Thursday I think she's making some kind of chicken. You should come over for dinner."

Aria was standing completely still, awaiting Ezra's next words. This little meeting was awkward enough; Aria couldn't imagine eating dinner with her family and Ezra.

Ezra, clearly not getting the mental messages Aria was sending him, nodded. "I'd love to."

**(A/N:) Uh oh… how do you think this dinner is gonna go? And do you think John and/or Chloe picked up on the fact that Aria and Ezra were once a thing? Sound off in the reviews below!**

**PS , I have the next 2 and a half chapters written so I'll update as soon as I get another free moment! I will give a sneak peek though from the next chapter just to hold you over since I had left you all hanging for so long! Oh and not next chapter, but the one after that has some serious Ezria ;)**

"_I mean, we did use to date…" Aria continued._

_Ezra protested, "But your husband doesn't know that, right?"_

"_No, I haven't ever talked about you," Aria admitted shyly. "I never wanted to just because it hurt."_

_Ezra gulped down the lump in his throat and questioned quietly, "Does it still hurt now?"_


End file.
